powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Space Beast Warriors
The Space Beasts are aliens that work alongside the soldiers of the Gozma Empire for conquest. Gabu A green, eyeless alien who accompanies Adjutant Booba during the initial attack of the Gozma on Earth. He possesses a protrusion inside it's mouth with a small mouth attached to it (similar to the Xenomorph of the Alien franchise) as well as several tentacles that emerge from it's shoulders to attack likewise with mouths. It can also create spit-like projectiles to attack from far. Initially destroyed by the Power Bazooka, then destroyed permanently by Change Robo after being rebuilt and grown by Gyodai. Gomu An alien with the ability to float in the air and with one eye held within it's jaw. It always surrounds itself with bubbles wherever it appears. The creature can fire from the eye a mucus-like liquid that melts people down into the building blocks for a home it builds for nourishing the Gozma forces. It also can fire an electrical attack while in the air. After an initial failure where team leader Hiryuu Tsurugi nearly gets hurt, the Changeman attack the building with their vehicles to draw it out before destroying it with the Power Bazooka. After revival and growth by Gyodai, it can use it's eye like a missile to attack Change Robo. Destroyed permanently by Change Robo's Dengeki-Ken. Zobi A Space Beast who was a friend and ally of General Giluke, both being from the same homeworld. It possessed various abilities, including the ability to transport anyone caught within it's eye into another dimension which it controls and firing lasers. However, it's most unique ability is being able to split into two, still-living pieces that ultimately rampage on their own in order to come back together; the head floating through the sky while the body destroying everything in it's path without knowing what it is doing. Giluke splits Zobi in two in order for it to rampage, while sending Booba to Earth to keep the parts apart with a weapon to keep them separated. Tsurugi attempts to try and allow the Changeman to face the two parts separated, but the weird skills of Zobi's head and Booba prevented him from allowing for him to get the parts back together. Ultimately with the mechanic of the EDF allowing for an upgrade to his Auto-Changer bike, Tsurugi is able to destroy Booba's weapon and allow for the team reunite the two Zobi parts, where it is dealt with first with the Dragon-Zooka, then the full Power Bazooka, and finally with Change Robo after Zobi is rebuilt. Uba This Space Beast was actually one who raised Adjutant Shiima and knew of her position as a "princess" when arriving to Earth to help the Gozma. It could fire bombs and breathe fire from it's mouth as well as fire lasers. However it's most notable ability is the distribution of a special milk that turns anything that drinks it into a humanoid being. Uba's plan involved distributing the milk to the various stray cats and dogs of Earth to turh them into humans, then have them unleash their mistreatment by their human masters on them in return. One of Uba's minions was a cat who belonged to a little girl which Shou decided to help find after it went missing. He was ultimately used in a scheme set up by Sayaka to lure all the cats and dogs in one place and settle them down, taking away Uba's minions. Ultimately destroyed by the Power Bazooka, then by Change Robo after being rebuilt by Gyodai. Uba is seen again in a flashback raising Shiima due to the policy regarding the harsh training of princesses on her homeworld preventing any connection of motherly love. Picara A crystal alien from the planet Picara; it can fire lasers and parts of it's crystaline body for attack. It's planet was destroyed prior with the crystals from it flying throughout the universe, with a piece of it ultimately landing on Earth and in the hands of Oozora. Picara and Booba attempted to manipulate the supreme commander of the Earth Defense Force by kidnapping his granddaughter in exchange for arresting Oozora and obtaining "Crystal X" (the name of the crystal shard on Earth). The Changeman are ultimately forced to destroy the crystal and rescue the commander's granddaughter before dealing with Picara, destroying him with Power Bazooka and ultimately with Change Robo. Kamina An alien starfish used to protect a cave the Gozma use to cause a negative chain reaction between Earth and a set of interstellar rocks that would cause the Earth to burn and become inhabitable a few hours after initial encounter with the planet. Possesses electrical abilities and the ability to take control of other humans and turn them into starfish minions that it can control. After locating the cave, the Changeman deal with Kamina, first with Change Pegasus fighting it alone (with the others fighting the Gozma leaders), then with the team destroying it with the Power Bazooka. After being rebuilt and grown by Gyodai, the Changeman deal with him with their individual vehicles while destroying the seal for the cave before finishing it off with Change Robo. It's last remnants remain in the starfish minions, which the Changeman change back to humans with their Dengeki Flash. Marzo A plant-like Space Beast who allied with Giluke during a failed assassination attempt on Bazoo; the space master allowed for him to join with his former ally believing this plan would work on Earth. The plan involved possessing girls born on a certain day during the sign of Virgo (September 12th) and having them plant seeds through the city before abandoning them with their energy drained; the seeds would sprout vines and attack anyone who went near them. Marzo likewise used his own vines to attack those near them. The Changeman discovered the pattern and used Sayaka and Mai to draw out the Space Beast through his next victim, tricking it by not revealing who they were until it showed itself. Destroyed by the Power Bazooka, then by Change Robo after Gyodai rebuilds it. Demos Dokyura A bat-like Space Beast from the planet of vampires. Has the ability to fly and fight with sharp teeth and claws. His special technique is to "bite" people using a tube that emerges from his mouth; the bite infects anyone hit by it that he chooses with a virus that turns them into a pale-skinned bloodsucker similar to the legends of vampires. The people infected can turn back to normal, but will become vampires again when Dokyura emits an ultrasonic wave that awakens the effect of the virus. Although initially protecting himself with an army of young females he created on Earth prior to meeting with the Gozma, the Changeman are able to seize most of the infected girls and place them in a room where his ultrasonic shriek would not reach them; while Oozora uses a girl he befriended infected by the alien bloodsucker to draw him out and defeat him in an aerial battle before destorying him with the Power Bazooka, then Change Robo. Ooz A spider-like Space Beast with multiple legs. It's special ability is that of "Ghost Electricity", which allows for it to travel within electrical current, including wires and any objects that uses electricity. It's plan for conquest was to make all electrical objects go haywire on Earth, completely disrupting human society and making it collapse. It's body possesses a massive amount of defensive power both from it's external shell and from it's legs, making the lasers from the Change Swords of the Changeman ineffective and normal weapon attacks hard to hit. However, it's main weak spot was it's large eye, which must be struck directly to disable the Space Beast. Tsurugi does so with his trademark "Dragon Ball" pitch, using a baseball Oozora packed with explosives. With Ooz disabled, the Changeman are able to slice it's legs off before finishing it off with the Power Bazooka. After being rebuilt by Gyodai, the Changeman once again slice it's legs off with the Dengeki-ken before finishing it off. Haust A Space Beast with a powerful ability in telekinisis; it's plot involving using it's ability on the vehicles of Earth, making them drive on their own and causing havoc with them, including wrecking buildings and making them explode. Haust likewise taunts those he attacks with the cars by making small plush toys come to life as if controlling the cars. After initially clearing cities with his vehicle attack and befuddling the Changeman, he is ultimately tracked down by the team after he and Shiima abduct Shou and place him in a subspace within a flower shop. Once saved, Change Griffon disables Haust with the Griffon-Zooka before a Power Bazooka finishes him off. After being rebuilt by Gyodai, Haust uses his telekinisis to create an impenetrable defense; but the Changeman use a flash attack to briefly blind him before finishing him with the Dengeki-Ken. Ghost A bug-eyed Space Beast with the ability to turn invisible, allowing for motion without being seen and to avoid all attacks being thrown at it. It also possesses electrical energy and an ability known as "Ghost Fire", which it can emit a powerful flame from inside it's body. Ghost was the Space Beast used by the Gozma for the conquering of planet Polo; but while appearing successful it unexpectedly let two of the Polonians escape: Koko and Kiki. The duo come to Earth due to hearing the planet possessing diamonds, which were needed alongside their own energy emission in a dual beam (a natural and a diamond-enhanced one) to disable Ghost's invisibility, allowing for it to be attacked. With the EDF assisting in giving the duo a diamond for usage, they reveal Ghost with their power, allowing for Oozora (who had been primarily helping them) to attack and disable him further with the Pegasus-Zooka, then destroy with the Power Bazooka. Ghost regained his invisibility after Gyodai rebuilds him, but the double beam once again makes him tangible enough to be destroyed by Change Robo. Bamba A Space Beast who possesses powerful electrical emission abilities, both from it's body and from tentacles that it can wrap a person within to shock them. It's special ability is firing a needle that affects women, transforming them into hairy "Bambamen" who have no love or care. Shiima chose to use Bamba, even to the surprise of Bazoo, as a means to eliminate all the mothers of Earth, believing that eliminating the love of a mother will ruin children and therefore ruin society. However, Sayaka ends up discovering that the ruining of emotions doesn't work on children who had already lost their mother and have found joy in other ways, as she discovers through two children who were immune to the plan. Shiima and Bamba target Sayaka and the children due to her plan and try to separate the youngest away, but Change Mermaid protects them up to the end. Ultimately, Sayaka uses all of her abilities in consecutive attack to weaken Bamba before destroying it with the Power Bazooka. After being rebuilt, Bamba had to be struck by several attacks, including several slashes of the Dengeki-Ken, before it could be completely stopped by the Super Thunderbolt attack. Ballas A Space Beast who not only emits electrical energy but more importantly can siphon energy from anywhere, including from power plants and from any attack by the Changeman. Due to the research of abducted Rigelian genius girl Nana realizing the need of energy to fix Gyodai's problems in creating growth, Ballas is used to steal energy from throughout the planet so that it can be used for a device to create pills for feeding the pink creature. The Changeman face him down and appear to strike him with the Power Bazooka, but he survives due to his own energy abilities and due to armor he wore that was blasted off from the hit. Although Gyodai finally begins to use his growth ray again, Ballas luckily was not hit (fearing he would be though he wasn't destroyed) and instead survives to look for the now lost Nana due to the Changeman destroying the projection making her believe she was on Rigel instead of Earth. After Gyodai wastes all of his initial growth energy upgrade, Ballas goes forth to siphon more energy for the food pills to improve him. When the Changeman face him, he appears to show no change to their attack; but the team finally discovers a means to stop him by attack him in five different directions at the same time; with no focus on one point of attack, Ballas can't respond and becomes weakened enough to be destroyed by the Power Bazooka. Gyodai repairs him with his growth energy alongside several lizards that he makes into giants; the Changeman initially deal with them in individual mechs, then use Change Robo to finish Ballas and the remaining lizard off. Rogan A Space Beast who forms from rocks, with a giant red net to keep him together. He uses his power as well as creates a stone mace with one of his hands. His main ability involves the transformation of gas into a toxic poison gas for harming humans unexpectedly. However while the Changeman seem to have a hard time with him at first, they find out that a motorcycle racer spotted Rogan's initial formation on Earth and discovered his weakness. Mai decided to race the biker to find the secret out, but Rogan attacks once again in order to eliminate it. They discover through him that the net that surrounds Rogan is the weak spot keeping him together; after destroying him with the Power Bazooka, Change Phoenix uses her Phoenix Fire ability to destroy the net to keep him down. However, Gyodai rebuilds him complete with his net forcing them to destroy it once again with Change Robo's vulcans before completely finishing it off with Dengeki-Ken. Gaubar A one-eyed Space Beast equipped with prehensiled hair to grab and capture anyone; as well as the ability to absorb those within it's body. Gaubar was specifically sent to Earth by Bazoo when he realized that a survivor of planet Merle was on this world in the form of Sakura, who appeared to be a mere children's daycare worker but in actuality a powerful angel-like alien who could pacify forces with merely her eyes and the sound of her voice. Gaubar's initially was able to capture Sakura before the Changeman rescue her; but his second attempt for a moment had him nearly become affected by her miraculous power before Giluke reawakened him allowing him to capture her. Shou rescues Sakura and disabled Gaubar with the Griffon-Zooka before the Power Bazooka destroys him; then the Change Robo after being rebuilt. Gilba A Space Beast allied with Queen Ahames during her initial assault on Earth in the city of Nagasaki. He is constructed of many balls which allow for him to take any attack and collapse, but quickly rebuild himself back together. He likewise can use his balls to attach to others, such as the Hidrer controlled by Giluke's forces, to both gain control of them and power them up in combat. He appears to be destroyed by the Power Bazooka like other Space Beasts before being reconstructed by Gyodai (whom Ahames summons) and forced to face Change Robo. However when the mech's Super Thunderbolt attack strikes Gilba, he transforms into a giant ball, which is split open revealing many smaller balls which reform making Gilba small once again. This allows him to survive the attack and escape with Ahames and her captives, which include Booba and several Hidrers. Gilba continued to work and protect Ahames as she continued to manipulate the ghost ship and cause problems for the Changeman, including protecting a captured Sayaka after the space queen takes her prisoner. During an infiltration, Shou attacks Gilba with the Griffon-Zooka to hit him and finally take down the ghost ship after he and Tsurugi sabotaged the UFO controlling it. The Changeman simultaneously attack it with all five of their bazookas before another Power Bazooka once again rips it apart. After being rebuilt by Gyodai, Change Dragon realizes that a certain giant ball at the top of Gilba controls all the others and was it's weak point. Ripping away at the other balls with vulcans, missiles and the Dengeki-Ken, a final direct Super Thunderbolt on it's main ball finally destroys the immortal Gilba permanently. Jeeg One of the greatest killers of the universe, he uses quick laser shots to attack and utilizes a special anti-gravity field that allows for him to fly freely in the air. Seeing his anti-gravity abilities as a problem, Sayaka attempts to develop an anti-gravity belt to fight him on equal terms, but an initial malfunction brings the Changeman down to Earth allowing for him to attack. Shou, Oozora and Mai continue to fight him without flight getting easily hurt in combat while Sayaka continues to work on the belt, with Tsurugi testing it believing in the technology. When it finally works, Change Dragon is able to use it to fight and bring down Jeeg before destroying him with the Power Bazooka. After being rebuilt, Jeeg continues to use flight to his advantage, but the Change Robo uses it's own flight to literally throw him out of the sky before destroying him with the Dengeki-Ken. Seala An aquatic Space Beast with the ability to swim and survive underwater and with a snout which can emit an encompassing sonic blast. Seala was used as the transport of eggs of the Pirani fish of the planet Gabura, which the main Gozma forces hatch with his assistance and use to cause havoc and destruction on Earth. While searching for the missing teacher of a group of students, Oozora discovers the Pirani plant, run by Seala as well as by Giluke himself, reduced to taking part in combat due to an ultimatum by Bazoo. After destroying the Pirani factory with the Pegasus-Zooka, Seala takes on the entire Changeman in combat, seeming to harm them by throwing them in the water but getting blasted by Change Mermaid's Mermaid Big Wave; then when attempting to hide underwater, he is destroyed by the Power Bazooka. Seala continues to cause problems after Gyodai rebuilds him until Change Robo uses the Super Whirlwind Slash of the Dengeki-Ken to remove his snout, then completely destroy him with Super Thunderbolt. Volta Miralca A Space Beast whose body is composed of many mirror-like objects. It's main ability involves the manipulation of mirrors, allowing for it to create mirrors to trap people within as well as reflect on the identity of those and take it for themselves, becoming a practical mirror image. It also possesses the ability to create explosions through the green eye-like protrusions on it's spinning head. Miralca captures Sayaka within a mirror and steals her identity in order to broadcast the location of the EDF base; however it faces many problems in making those around it believe it was Sayaka, including being spotted by the EDF at a guard post (forcing it to destroy a hidden camera for spying on her blouse pin) and deciding not to partake in handprint identification after arriving. Mai in particular figured this Sayaka as a phony and used a battle formation the two were working on as a means to figure out the real one. Change Mermaid and Phoenix use this formation to stop Miralca before the Power Bazooka destroys it. After Gyodai rebuilds it, it tries to trap Change Robo in a mirror, but it breaks out with it's flash (similar to Sayaka escaping the mirror prior using the flash on her transform brace) before destroying it with Dengeki-ken. * Zela (23) * Kiga (24) * Zonos (25) * Hougul (26) * Gilom (27) * Pain (28) * Gigara (29, 48) * Derical (30) * Zolbas (31) * Davon (32-34) * Jerar (32-35) * Gizan (32-36) * Baruruka (37) * Doron (38) * Damus (39) * Zolte (40) * Bola (41) * Carge (42) * Gouda (43) * Zados (44) * Daros (45) * Galga (46) * Jigura (47) * Bubuka (48) * Zuune (49) * Jan (50) * Geran (51) * Daryl (52) * Maze (53) * Gilas (54) Category:Dengeki Sentai Changeman Category:Sentai Monsters